Inherent Skills list
Class Skill Description Fighter Provoke Provokes attention and attacks of nearby enemies. Gives a striking power buff to the enemy, while lowering their defense power. Scout Healing Heals target.(Will be used automatically, if the user's in defend or hold mode and not using a weapon). Elementalist Elemental Penetration Ignores enemy's magic resistance by the specified amount. Wizard Energy Shield Absorbs damage as SP. Musketeer Concentrate Improves accuracy and critical rate. UPC Skill/Stance Description Andre Janzur Skill: Costume Armor Manufacture Crafts Andre's signature armors. (You will need their respective recipes). Claude Baudez Skill: Melee Weapon Manufacture Crafts melee weapons. (You will need their respective recipes). Idge Imbrulia Skill: Armor Manufacture Crafts various armors. (You will need their respective recipes). Jack Shirley Stance: Construction Stance that lets you construct Siege Cannons, and turrets with a defense ward and an HP regeneration ward. Yeganeh Stance: Structure Build Stance that lets you build rotating blades and large rotating blades with a meditation ward and spike traps. Najib Sharif Stances: Aggressive Shot/Enload Shot Stances that mix different attacks from some musketeer stances, and adds a skill from Close Encounters. Panfilo de Narvaez Stance: Flame Guard Stance that mixes the elementalist's basic fire stance, and sabre/sword stances. Ramiro Skill: Sprint Greatly increase your movement speed for the duration of the skill. Tiburon Skill: Sprint Greatly increase your movement speed for the duration of the skill. Coimbran Trooper Skill: Provoke Provokes attention and attacks of nearby enemies. Gives a striking power buff to the enemy, while lowering their defense power. Adelina Esperanza Skill: Weapon Manufacture Crafts melee weapons. (You will need their respective recipes). Emilia Giannino Skill: Healing Heals target. (Will be used automatically if the user's in defend mode, or hold mode while not using a weapon or attack stance). Grace Bernelli Skill: Gun Manufacture Crafts ranged weapons. (You will need their respective recipes). Jose Cortasar Skill: Cannon Manufacture Crafts cannons. (You will need their respective recipes). M'Boma Skill: Magic Weapon Manufacture Crafts magic weapons (Bracelets, rods and staves. You will need their respective recipes). Soho Skill: Healing Heals target. (Will be used automatically if the user's in defend mode, or hold mode while not using a weapon or attack stance). Lorch Feurholden Skill: Shotgun Manufacture Crafts regular shotguns and Lorch's special shotguns (you will need their respective recipes). Auch Infantry Skill: Concentration Improves accuracy and critical rate. Catherine the Summoner Stance: Marionette A summoning stance that summons various puppets. Romina Skill: Resuscitation Stances: Defending Shot/Guard Skill: Resurrect a fallen ally. Stance: Combines the musk standing shot, with the fighter's high guard. And the fighter's back guard, with High guard. Rescue Knight Skill: Resuscitation Stances: Defending Guard, Defending Shot Skill: Resurrect a fallen ally. Stance: Combines the fighter's Back Guard with High Guard, and the shot combines Standing shot with High Guard. Grenmah Skill: Provoke Provokes attention and attacks of nearby enemies. Gives a striking power buff to the enemy, while lowering their defense power. Gertrude Peterson Stance: Chapter of Earth A knuckle stance. Gracielo Skill: Raging Wind Stance: Chapter of Wind, Bareknuckle Skill: Increases attack speed, evasion, and adds lightning damage, but reduces defense. A gaiter stance. Irawain Stance: Chapter of Fire A gaiter/knuckle stance. Soso Stance: Chapter of Ice A gaiter/knuckle stance. Baek Ho Skill: Spirit of Arange Stance: Chapter of Mind Skill: Increases attack speed and resets all other cooldowns. A gaiter/knuckle stance. Viki Skill: Healing Stances: Amicus, Testis Heals target. (Will be used automatically if the user's in defend mode, or hold mode while not using a weapon or attack stance). Amicus and Testis are summoning stances that require a pendant to be equipped. Summons Turry and various monsters and golems. Mia Karjalain Skill: Gem Manufacture Stances: Epee Glacier, Sabre Glacier Skill: Manufactures accessories and gems. Stances: Epee Glacier includes Chilling Touch and Absolute Zero. Sabre Glacier includes Chilling Touch and Frost Cloud. Kurt Lyndon Skill: Summon Black Grim Reaper Stances: Rapier and sabre stances with the personal Soul of Grim buff Skill: Summons a Black Grim Reaper. The reaper will stay summoned while you are in the Soul of Grim buff status. Eduardo Gygax Skill: Summon White Grim Reaper Stances: Rapier and sabre stances with the personal Soul of Grim buff Skill: Summons a White Grim Reaper. The reaper will stay summoned while you are in the Soul of Grim buff status. Vincent Rio Stances: Minstrel, Troubador Stances: Instrument weapon stances. Minstrel is based on offense and debuffs while Troubador is based on support spells and buffs. Calypso Skill: Cat's Eye Stances: Arbalester, Sagitta Skill: Increases accuracy and penetration Stances: Arbalester and Sagitta use crossbows and deals various AoE type skills and debuffs. Claire Skill: Summon Bear Worker Stances: Novice Guard, Novice Marksmanship Skill: Summons a giant bear worker. Stances: Novice Guard combines skills from Sidewinder, Tail Guard, and Roof Guard. Novice Marksmanship is much like Jose's cannon stance except it has a normal attack and an attack speed bonus.